Fist of the North Star (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse Fist of the North Star (Also known as Hokuto no Ken) is a martial arts manga that ran in Shonen Jump for several years. The series takes place after a nuclear apocalypse. The story follows Kenshiro on his journey across the wasteland, fighting against villains with the deadly martial art known as Hokuto Shinken which harms opponents by hitting their pressure points. Power of the Verse Fist of the North Star has a wide divide between the fodder and the main cast. The fodder are around Wall Level by comparing to people like Ein who can break a large rock. The main cast are Country Level by comparing to Jagi who survived a nuclear explosion which could be seen from space and Raoh who, after losing most of his life force and had been fatally wounded, blasted a chi beam which split apart the clouds. In terms of speed, the main cast are FTL by being comparable to Han who can punch so fast that his fists don't cast shadows and Garuda who states his attacks are faster than light. Fodder characters are Supersonic to Supersonic+ by creating afterimages with their attacks or being able to attack 1000 times in a second. In terms of Haxs, there are plenty such as Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Memory Manipulation and Existence Erasure. * Hokuto Shinken: Hokuto Shinken is an ancient martial art which requires the user to strike the opponent's pressure points to cause various effects from making them explode, healing them, erasing memories and even making someone walk backwards. * Nanto Seiken: Nanto Seiken is the opposite of Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken kills someone by attacking them from the inside, Nanto Seiken destroys someone from the outside by using air pressure to cut up the opponent. * Star of Death: The Star of Death is an omen of death to all that see it. If someone sees a bright star next to the Big Dipper then they are destined to die soon, however, thanks to the power of characters they can change their fates or the fates of others so they don't die. Character Profiles 'Hokuto Shinken Practitioners' Kenshiro-0.png|link=Kenshiro (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Raoh.png|link=Raoh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Toki.png|link=Toki (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jagi.png|link=Jagi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ryuken.png|link=Ryuken (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Nanto Rokusei Ken' Shin.png|link=Shin (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Rei.png|link=Rei (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Yuda.png|link=Yuda (Canon)/Unbacked0 Shū.png|link=Shū (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Souther.png|link=Souther (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yuria.png|link=Yuria (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Nanto Goshasei' Juza.png|link=Juza (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rihaku.png|link=Rihaku (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Gento Kō Ken Practitioners' Falco (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Falco (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'Asuras' Kaioh.png|link=Kaioh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hyoh.png|link=Hyoh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Han.png|link=Han (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Kaiser (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Kaiser (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Nameless Asura.png|link=Nameless Asura (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Hokuto Sonkaken' Mang Kuangyun.png|link=Mang Kuangyun (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Kenshiro's Allies' Bat (Adult).png|link=Bat (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Mamiya.png|link=Mamiya (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ein.png|link=Ein (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Raoh's Forces' Ryūga.png|link=Ryūga (Canon)/Unbacked0 Amiba.png|link=Amiba (Canon)/Unbacked0 Uighur.png|link=Uighur (Canon)/Unbacked0 'King's Forces' Heart (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Heart (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Club (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Club (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 'Bandits' Zeed.png|link=Zeed (Canon)/Unbacked0 Colonel (Fist of the North Star).png|link=Colonel (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0 Devil Rebirth.png|link=Devil Rebirth (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kiba Daio.png|link=Kiba Daiō (Canon)/Unbacked0 'Lost Paradise' Nadai.png|link=Nadai (Canon)/Unbacked0 Targa.png|link=Targa (Canon)/Unbacked0 Buggy.jpg|link=Buggy (Canon, Lost Paradise)/Unbacked0 Sphere City (Exterior).jpg|link=Sphere City (Canon)/Unbacked0 Category:Unbacked0